Compte à rebours
by Ana-no-baka
Summary: Incapable de bouger, n'ayant pas la force de lutter... La fin approche inexorablement, elle le sait et même s'il est là avec elle, seules ses pensées l'accompagnent jusqu'au fond des ténèbres.


Un os plutot court je l'avoue, mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire, surement parce que j'adore Temari. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus.

Je conseille juste d'écouter la chanson Hemorrhage de Fuel, car les paroles correspondent à ce qu'a pu penser Naruto dans ce os...

Et comme d'habitude les perso et tout ça ne sont pas à moi ...

* * *

- Temari !

« Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps est si lourd ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ? Je ne sens pas mes membres, je n'ai pas mal, pourtant j'ai si froid. »

_« Plus que quatre minutes... »_

- Ouvre les yeux.

« Je reconnu la voix de celui que j'aimais, habituellement si douce et chaleureuse, qui m'envoutait dès que j'avais la chance de l'entendre. Sachant que c'était lui, je décidai de faire ce qu'il me disait de faire. C'était sans penser que ce serait si difficile, mes paupières semblaient peser des tonnes, je cru aussi que mon visage allait se briser en mille morceau si je le bougeais trop, mais je réussis tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. »

- Est-ce que tu m'entends Temari ? Réponds moi par pitié.

« Oui, je t'entends mais je n'arrive pas à te répondre, je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler. Je … je n'y arrive pas, je ne comprends plus rien. Que se passe-t-il ? Tes yeux sont si douloureux à regarder, ils sont tellement tristes. Moi qui voulais voir tes magnifiques saphirs fixés amoureusement sur moi, hélas je n'y vois que de la détresse. Malgré tout je me sens heureuse de pouvoir te voir, je peux détailler ton visage, tes cheveux dorés dont même le soleil en serait jaloux, tes yeux si profonds où je veux me perdre jusqu'à voir mon reflet dedans. Et les marques qui ornent tes joues que j'aime tant caresser autant que j'aime embrasser tes lèvres. J'aime tout en toi, chaque détail qui fait que c'est toi... »

_« Plus que trois minutes... »_

- Temari !

« Je ne peux rien faire, rien. Je suis si inutile, est-ce ma faute si ton visage est si triste ? J'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal... Tu vaux tellement plus que moi, je te dois énormément, tu as sauvé mon frère. Lui qui était si seul, mais sans doute l'as-tu été autant que lui. C'est ce qui arrive au jinchuriki n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais aimé être à tes cotés depuis ce temps là, où tu avais besoin des autres, mais je n'ai su qu'arriver après, une fois que tu n'étais plus seul, il y avait tes amis, ton sensei, celle que tu aimais, celle qui t'aimait et tout les autres. Pourtant j'ai réussi à m'imposer dans ton cœur, je ne sais plus comment cela est arrivé mais je sais que maintenant il y a un 'nous' qui nous lie. »

- Temari c'est moi, fais-moi un signe, un mouvement, n'importe quoi...

« Je sais bien que c'est toi, je peux sentir la chaleur de ta main qui serre la mienne même si c'est infime. Mais mon corps paralysé m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit, un simple mouvement des doigts me paraît impossible. »

_« Plus que deux minutes... »_

- J'ai besoin de toi...

« Ne me dis pas ça avec les yeux remplis de larmes, c'est plus que ce que je peux supporter. Je vois les gouttes rouler sur tes joues et tomber sur moi, mais je ne sens rien encore une fois. Tu t'essuies du revers de la main et je remarque ta paume recouverte de sang, je ne mets pas longtemps à deviner que c'est le mien et tout devient logique dans mon esprit. Je vais mourir, tu es triste. Je vais t'abandonner alors que tu as besoin de moi, je suis horrible, incapable de survivre. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était être avec toi, nous étions pourtant heureux, alors pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle pour nous séparer maintenant. Tu vas encore souffrir par ma faute, moi qui pensais pouvoir te rendre heureux. Je t'aime de tout ce que mon cœur peut permettre... On dit que quand une personne meurt elle voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, je ne vois que toi, tu es ma vie et je vais te laisser là. Je dois te quitter contre mon grès, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

_« Plus qu'une minute... »_

- Temari, ne me laisse pas, je t'aime trop pour ça.

« Ne me dis pas ça, j'ai mal, tellement mal. Tu souffres, tu pleures et tu continues à prononcer mon nom. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes malgré la paralysie. Je ne sais pas si je pleure car mes joues ne ressentent rien, c'est tellement cruel... »

- Temari...

« Ce simple murmure me fais comprendre que je pleure vraiment, je vois que tu essuies les larmes sur mon visage. Aucune sensation ne me parviens si ce n'est une lointaine chaleur. Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre compte que mon souffle est devenu saccadé car ton visage s'approche du mien pour m'embrasser. Et moi je reste immobile malgré tout les sentiments que je te porte. »

_« Plus que trente secondes... »_

- Je t'en prie, reviens à toi.

« J'aimerais tellement que ça soit possible, sortir de cette ignoble technique, retrouver mes sens, ma mobilité, pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras. Je veux te dire tout ce que je peux ressentir, je voudrais réussir à te parler. Une violente convulsion me prend et je devine qu'elle annonce ma fin. »

_« Cinq... »_

- TEMARI !!!

_« Quatre... »_

« Ton cri me tue de l'intérieur. »

_« Trois... »_

- NON !

_« Deux... »_

« Je t'aime... »

_« Un... »_

« Naruto... »

_« Zéro... »_

« ... »

- TEMARI ! Temari réponds moi ! TEMARI !

« ... »


End file.
